Supernatural
by SparkieChan
Summary: ATTENTION: I changed accounts and I'm currently working on a new and improved version of this story. See profile for details.


If you asked Andrea Olsen if she believed in the supernatural about two years ago, you'd get a snort and a very rude 'No!' in response. Ask her the same question today, and you'd get a very quiet 'Yes...' in reply.

Andrea Olsen, age fourteen, smiled warmly as she dropped her school bag on the floor, reaching into it and pulling out a gameboy, currently with the game"Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap' in the game slot. She happily plopped down on her bed, snuggled with her big brown bear she had with her since age four, and turned the handheld on.

Nintendo flashed across the screen and the strangest thing happened: the game froze, turned black, and promptly shut itself off. Andrea stared at the handheld like it was a dead animal; slightly disgusted, yet interested.

Andrea groaned. _This game is so stupid!_ She thought, placing the game on her windowsill before standing up to go take a shower. _I really wanted to play MC, too... Oh well, I'll ask my brother to fix it later._

In the bathroom, Andrea turned the temperature of the water to her preference: hot enough to relax her sore muscles, almost scalding, but not enough to make her fall asleep. She quickly stripped herself of her school uniform before stepping into the water.

Meanwhile, while Andrea washed herself in the steam-filled room, a few words appeared on the mirror: _Eluryh ot og ot tnaw uoy od?_

When Andrea stepped out of the shower, she took one glance at the mirror and snorted loudly. _Stupid younger brothers! Always sneaking into the bathroom to write messages on the mirror..._

She wiped the fog off of the mirror and wrapped a towel around herself before half-running into her room. She double-checked to make sure no younger brothers would intrude her in the nude, dropped her towel, and slipped into her clothes. She jumped onto her bed before snatching her gameboy and turning it on. The screen flashed 'Nintendo' again and it seemed about ready to work when the same message appeared on the tiny screen: _Eluryh ot og ot tnaw uoy od?_

The blonde sighed again, repeatedly tapping the 'A' button. _I don't care, let me play my game already! _The screen skipped to the title screen, and seeming content with herself, Andrea pressed the 'A' button again, opening the file load screen.

What was there surprised her. Well, what _wasn't_ there surprised her. Her file dubbed 'Annie' who had completed the game was missing, and the only file there was a file dubbed 'Andrea', which bothered said girl greatly. No, the fact that her file was missing didn't miff her one bit. It was the fact that a game knew her full name and the fact that she would have to go through all the dungeons again miffed her.

Almost angrily, Andrea huffed and tapped the 'A' button again. _Here goes another sleepless night in which I spend playing Minish Cap for the..._

All her thoughts seemingly stopped as she fell into darkness, almost a comforting sleep.

The fall was slow and strange, like someone turned off gravity and everyone was floating in midair. Andrea saw many things while she fell to the earth. She saw blue sky, green pastures, and cows munching on grass. She saw a lake, filled with shining waters that reflected the afternoon sun. She saw a graveyard, filled with spirits and headstones to mark where the dead lay. She saw a forest, filled with laughing children and creatures. She saw a town, with more laughing kids and a banner that proclaimed 'HYRULE CASTLE TOWN' in large, bold lettering.

What she saw next almost made her cry. A large, beautiful white stone building sat past the town, and people were walking into it almost like it was a museum. Guards stood around it, often walking by in clusters of three or four. What caught Andrea's eye, however, was the fact that a young girl with long, pretty blonde hair was staring and smiling happily at a banner that said 'HYRULE CASTLE' and another that said 'PICORI FESTIVAL HELD IN SEVEN DAYS'.

Andrea fell over the town once again, and someone, or two someones, caught her eye. A young blonde male holding a sword and a really pale teenager were glaring at each other. _Vaati and Link._ Andrea gasped, and although no words came out of her mouth, the two teens looked upward. Upon meeting the eyes of the familiar strangers, the blackness that had consumed her once before had eaten her up once again.

When Andrea awoke, she was in a forest she saw in her dream. Was it really a dream? She doubted it. Then again, she doubted the fact that Hyrule was real, and here she was, sitting in the Minish woods.

She stood up, already recovered from the shock in which the changing of worlds came with. _Well, if I'm really stuck here, I might as well make the best of it... _And by that, she meant doing something that involved the Hero's quest.

Andrea walked past the clearing where Ezlo would be found. There weren't any Octorocks there, and she was glad about that. The demons would be ten times more annoying in real life.

She continued walking until she came across Hyrule Castle Town. People were bustling around, carrying packages. A few other people were working behind the stands, and many others were working in shops that lined the streets. Many people were staring at Andrea, and she knew the reason was that she was wearing her nightwear which was splattered with mud and had grass stains on the back.

Andrea noticed a tailor shop on the way to the castle. She stepped inside, and was immediately assaulted by scents of leather and fabric. She glanced around, trying to find the shopkeeper. A young woman was half-running around the shop, putting shoes and dresses and the such on display. When she noticed Andrea, she smiled widely.

"Welcome to the Tailor's, child! What are you looking for today?" She asked cheerfully.

Andrea blinked in surprise. Was everyone this nice? "Uh... I was hoping to find some more decent wear." She motioned to her nightie. "I'm new to Hyrule..." She added, honestly hoping that she could get something for free.

"Of course, honey! By the way, I'm Christie." Christie said, grinning. "Where you from?"

Andrea couldn't help but smile back. Christie's giddy attitude rubbed off on you. "I'm from Holodrum. I'm Andrea."

"Does everyone in Holodrum have strange names?" Christie questioned, walking over to Andrea and measuring her arms, torso, and the such.

"Depends on what you think is strange. If you think Andrea is a strange name, then no, not a lot of people have weird names." the blonde murmured. "Can you make the outfit blue or purple?"

"Alright then. Yes, of course. Which one?" Christie asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

Andrea thought for a moment. "Purple."

"Alright! Purple it is... take a seat over there, unless you want to help?" Christie said, grinning.

"No thanks, I can't sew to save my life." Andrea responded, grinning back.

"Very well. Say, have you heard of the Picori Festival? I know you're new to Hyrule and everything, but I think Holodrum has a festival like out Picori Festival..." The shopkeeper trailed off, not wanting to be wrong about a land she never went to.

"I've heard of it, but I don't know if Holodrum has something like it. I've never gone to a festival because my mom and dad don't want me to get hurt or lost or something." Andrea stared steadily at the ground. "So I left. I wanted to go out on my own, and here I am. The problem is I'm known for not using my head, so I didn't bring any money or find a place to stay. It really sucks."

Christie's eyes were beginning to water. "Oh! In that case, you can stay here! My mum is out for a week or two, and I have an extra bed in the back. As for the money issue, you can work here. I'll have you help me by getting herbs and the such to dye dresses!" She glanced at the unfinished dress. "I guess you can work to pay the debt off."

Andrea nodded. "Okay, I'll do that. I'm really good when it comes to dying things; I use to dye sheep's wool after we made it into yarn."

"Okay, time to get to work! Can you go get five green herbs and ten purple herbs in the Minish woods?" Christie asked. "And when you get back, you can run this dress over to the Princess. She's been asking for it."

Andrea nodded before grabbing a basket and heading towards the door. "Be back soon!" She called.

_Five green herbs and ten purple herbs... Then return and give a dress to Zelda. Sounds easy... Besides, the Picori Festival is in seven days, or so said that banner... I'll have enough money to survive for a while then._ She thought while heading to the Minish Woods.

In the wood, Andrea found many green herbs, and decided to get six or seven in case Christie ran out. The hard part was trying to find purple herbs. She couldn't find any! Sighing, she sat down on a stump and relaxed slightly. Yes, she was excited about being in Hyrule. No, she really didn't want to work. Yes, she needed the money. Yes, she would work, but only because Christie's happiness was intoxicating.

Closing her eyes, Andrea swore she could hear voices whispering to her in the wind. The next thing she knew, she was falling _inside_ the stump, leaving the big world far behind her. She forced back a scream- she knew it wouldn't help. She bounced across one, two, three mushrooms and landed sharply on the ground. She yipped when her sore bottom impacted the ground. She grumbled something dark, stood up, and dusted herself off. Walking out og the stump, she gasped at how... _giant _the world looked.

Looking to her left, she saw her basket, which was now the size of the Titanic to her. She whistled. "Would you look at that... I'm Minish!"

Unable to hold it back, and small squeal escaped her. Andrea covered her mouth. _Maybe I can find some purple herbs at this size!_

She walked over to a bush and peeked behind it. Blue flowers, no purple herbs. She walked around it and peered deeper into the brush. She could faintly make out a shape in the darkness. Not pausing to consider what it was, Andrea ran towards it as fast as her legs could carry her.

The humanoid being squeaked loudly when it heard Andrea's footsteps. Turning around, it saw a girl about its age running towards it. The Minish squeaked again when Andrea came into sight. The girl said something in a different language, something the Elder called 'Hylian'.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you!" The Minish cried. The girl raised an eyebrow and said something else. Shaking his head, the Minish grabbed her hand and pulled her to the village.

In the village, Andrea was dragged to a greenhouse that was really a barrel that was fastened down. Andrea didn't even understand the locals! She had forgotten that Minish speak a foreign language.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the previously mentioned Minish shoved a nut-apple hybrid thing into her hands. Andrea shook her head and pushed it away. Narrowing his(Andrea was sure it was a he) eyes, the Minish growled something.

Andrea opened her mouth to say something when the Minish put the nut thing in her mouth. Not wanting to choke, Andrea chewed the nut into a pulp before swallowing. She reeled on the Minish, ready to tell him off for trying to kill her.

The Minish simply smiled and said, "So how's it going for you so far?"

Andrea stopped her assault on the creature. "...Okay, I suppose."

"Sorry about force-feeding you that Jabbernut." The Minish said sheepishly. "I couldn't understand a word you were saying."

_Oh. So that's why he almost killed me._ Andrea thought angrily. "It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"So what's a girl like you doing out here?" The Minish asked quietly.

"I'm trying to find some purple herbs. I'm working." Andrea stated.

"Oh! In that case, take as many as you like. By the way, I'm Crofton." He smiled.

"Andrea, from Holodrum." Andrea muttered, walking over to a bin that had purple herbs in it. She grabbed eleven of them, and waved at Crofton before heading back to the stump.

Andrea used this time to explore the village. She found a huge house she believed to belong to the Elder, and several other places she saw.

Suddenly feeling nosy, she poked her head in a house, and was about ready to duck back out when she saw _him._ The green Minish Sage who raised the demon himself, Ezlo.

The old coot glanced up right as Andrea poked her head in the door. "You there!" He called, raising his staff.

Andrea gulped. "Yes?"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Ezlo asked, walking over to the human and peering at her through beady eyes.

"I'm, uh, Andrea, from Holodrum. I came here to get herbs for the shop I work in." Andrea explained, hoping not to get beaten by a pimp cane.

"A human, eh?" …

_FWACK!_

"_OW!_ You old cow, what was that for?" Andrea screeched, holding her head.

"To put it simply? You interrupted me." Ezlo said coolly.

"Old cow... OUCH! _THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!" _Andrea cried, rubbing yet another lump on her head.

"I know perfectly well it hurts. Stop insulting me, and I won't hit you." The Minish said grumpily.

"_MASTER!"_ A squeaky voice called, followed by several thumps down the stairs. "Are you alright? I heard a loud noise, so I came- _WAH!"_ A purple blur came tromping down the steps, and fell down the last half.

Andrea gasped and bent down to help the being, and got thwacked yet again. "_OLD COW!_" She hissed, standing back up. "What was that for!"

"Let Vaati up on his own. No man should ever receive help from a woman unless asked!" Ezlo said smartly.

"Oh, so you're not only racist to Hylians, but you're sexist now, too?" The purple blur, Vaati, drawled, earning himself a thwack on the noggin.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Ezlo snapped.

Andrea sighed. "I should be getting back to my shop now." She said loudly, ending the brawl between Master and Apprentice.

"Oh yes! Of course. Vaati, give our Miss here a parting gift." Ezlo said, turning away from his apprentice.

Vaati snorted and walked around behind the table in the middle of the room and grabbed a vile. Walking back over to Ezlo. He handed Andrea the bottle. "Here. It's a potion for healing wounds. Ez- Sorry, Master Ezlo made it. It's powerful enough to bring the recently deceased back to life if you give them the entire bottle." He explained boredly.

"Oh, that's... cool. Thanks. Both of you." Andrea said, eying Vaati.

She turned around and walked out the door with herbs and bottle in tow.

When Andrea returned to normal size, she put the herbs in the basket and skipped back to the Tailor's. Christie was working on a tunic when the blonde walked in the shop.

"Perfect timing!" Christie said merrily, taking the basket and handing Andrea a pretty dress. "That's Princess Zelda's dress she ordered. Take it to her, will you?"

Andrea nodded. "I will. I saw the castle when I walked to town, so I won't be needing a map."

"Alrighty then! Go on- don't keep royalty waiting!" Christie said, ushering Andrea out the door.

Andrea was pushed out the door mighty quickly; she had to catch herself before she fell. Dusting herself off, she began her trek to Hyrule Castle.

In the North Field, Andrea folded the dress up nicely and hugged it to her chest. _Almost there, _ she thought, noticing a few guards here and there.

When she finally made her way to the castle, she flashed the dress to a guard, who nodded and moved over slightly.

"Keep heading straight; you'll find the courtroom there. Show the king, and he'll take you to the Princess' quarters." He said, pushing Andrea through the door. She did as she was told, heading straight until she almost walked right into the king. She turned red, stammered, and simply showed the king the dress before she could embarrass herself even more.

"It's lovely. Zelda will love it." He boomed merrily. Andrea could only nod and follow the jolly fat man to the Princess' room.

Zelda's room was pink. Really pink. The bed was pink, the walls were pink, even the furniture was pink. Andrea almost fainted._ This girl... is a bit too girly for my liking! _

Zelda trotted up to her father and gave him a big bear hug. "Is my dress for the festival here, father?"

"Yes, it is. In fact, Christie sent a worker over here to present it to you!" The king said, hugging his daughter tightly.

Andrea couldn't help but be jealous at the affection Zelda got. Her birth father disappeared as soon as she was born. Other than the few support checks and birthday cards, she never heard from him.

"Um... yeah! I brought the dress over..." Carefully, Andrea unfolded the cloth and showed the entire piece to the princess.

Zelda smiled and studied it closely. "It's wonderful." She said quietly, reaching into the pocket of the dress she was wearing and pulling out two red rupees. "For the trouble you went through to get this here." Zelda said quietly before placing the money in Andrea's hand.

Both the princess and the king led her out of the castle and sent Andrea on her way back to the Tailor's.

It was sundown when Andrea returned. Christie was in the back of the shop, making dinner for both of them. She paused to smile at Andrea when she entered.

"Welcome back! Did you get a tip from the princess?" Christie asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Andrea asked, confused.

"She gives everyone who goes through the trouble of hand-delivering any item to her a forty rupee tip, sometimes more depending on what the item is and how far you walked." Christie explained, getting a bowl from a shelf and putting half of the soup she made in it. "Eat up."

"Gladly!" Andrea exclaimed, finishing the entire bowl in twenty minutes.

Christie laughed. "As for tomorrow's work, you need to run a few clothes over to the general store, and then run some tunics I made today to Mt. Crenel's tribe. That will take almost all day, so you can borrow a horse from the stables." Christie explained, taking the bowl and putting it in the sink. "Anyway, good night. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Andrea said cheerfully.

As she lay in bed that night, Andrea went over what happened that day. _One, my game breaks and I'm pulled into Hyrule. I guess that's why a lot of teens are vanishing- they get pulled into a different world. Two, I have a weird dream where I can fly and I see Link and Vaati. Three, I wake up in the Minish Woods and get a job at the Tailor's. Four, I meet the Picori. Five, I meet Ezlo and Vaati before he goes all nutty and tries to take over Hyrule. Six, I come back with a potion and Christie doesn't question me. Seven, I become utterly confused. Sounds like a great day so far!_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better... Mt. Crenel? That's where the Mountain Minish are... _That was Andrea's last thought before falling asleep.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda; I own my characters Andrea, Christie, and others that haven't shown up yet.**_

_**Yup! That's the first chapter- Andrea Olsen, age fourteen, gets pulled into a world far different than her own. **_

_**So yeah, it's a 'girl-gets-pulled-into-Hyrule-and-helps-the-hero-and-falls-in-love' plot line. Minus the love for about five chapters. **_

_**Reviews are nice and inspire me to keep writing. So please click that little button down there and tell me what you like, what I should change, and what you don't like. **_

_**~SparkieChan **_


End file.
